LAS PASCUAS DE IZUMI Y RYOMA
by constanza phantomhive
Summary: ESTA ES LA HISTORIA DE LAS PRIMERAS PASCUAS QUE PASAN IZUMI Y RYOMA JUNTO A REY Y SHOGO
1. Chapter 1

Hola lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el especial de pascuas de love stage PARA TODOS CON MUCHO CARIÑO LOS PENSAMIENTOS ESTAN ENTRE " "

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: la serie personajes y manga no son míos sino de su autor EIKI EIKI yo solo los tome prestados para esta pequeña historias sin más que lo desfruten

Es hora de levantarse lala lulu

Es hora de levantarse lala lulu

Sonaba un despertador de la famosa lala lulu en un cuarto que estaba repleto de figuras de posters sabanas y almohadas con la imagen del famoso personaje de manga se vio una mano apagarlo el rubio dueño de esta se levanto colocándose sus anteojos

Se escucho un Toc toc toc seguido de la abertura de la puerta era REY

-Izumi despierta que tenemos un comercial que firmar

-Si si ya voy ¿Por qué soy el único que trabaja en pascuas?

-No eres el único shogo y tus padres también

-Sí pero shogo tiene concierto y mis padres están en una película

-Sí y tu un comercial anda vístete te espero abajo Ha por cierto te llego un regalo de RYOMA

Esto último lo dijo con una gotita en su cabeza. Esto hizo que izumi se vistiera a la velocidad de la luz y bajara. Cuando estuvo en la puerta no lo podía creer era un conejo de chocolate gigante con un cartel de letras de colores que decía TE AMO

-esto es un poco exagerado de parte de ese niño

-mmm si como si oni- chan no habría hecho algo así

-si es verdad aunque es raro que no haya hecho nada loco para esta fecha

-si es verdad oni -chan es muy muy muy amoroso

-si debe estar ocupado preparando todo para el concierto "es extraño que no me mandara nada"

El día transcurrió normal terminaron el comercial y fueron a casa de Rey

-eto Rey me ayudarías a buscarle un regalo a Ryoma

-e ¿yo?

\- si necesito algo súper mega romántico algo muy de un uke a un seme

Esto lo dijo con el puño levantado y llamas de fuego en los ojos

-¿Cómo que de un uke a un seme?

\- are ¿Tú no eres uke?

Rey se sonrojo ante tal pregunta

-n no te importa

\- entonces si eres uke jejeje "la verdad no creía menos de oni- san" pero Rey oinegaiii

\- hay dios bueno vamos

...

Sonó un celular en set número 13 donde se firma la novela de detectives donde Ryoma trabaja

-cuñado ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-no soy tu cuñado solo eres el "amigo cariñoso de mi hermanito bello"

\- see muy cariñoso

-cuidado con lo que haces niño o morirás en mis manos

\- Y y

-bueno aunque no me gusta la idea de decirte esto lo tengo que hacer

\- are no me digas que quieres mi ayuda cuñadinnnn

\- tsk si escucha con atención

–no sin antes escuchar un por favor cuñadito

-p ppp por favor ccc cuñado

\- jejeje bueno te escucho

...

Recorrieron todo el centro hasta llegar a una tienda de lo mas pomposa

-allí quiero ese

-¿ese?

-si ese

\- no te parece algo un poco grande

-no es perfecto ese y el traje que compramos

Lo decía rojo como un tomate

-está bien llevamos ese

Notas de autor:

bueno minna espero les Allá gustado les mando un beso felices pascuas prontop subo el próximo esta historia tendrá de 2 capítulos a 3 UN BESO

RYOMA : bueno mis amores gracias por leer disculpen las torpezas de cony chan

Coni chan: como que torpezas malo

RYOMA:y si eres torpe

Coni chan: veremos si sigo siendo torpe cuando cancele el lemon de izumi y tuyo jajajajajaja cop cp jajajaja (intento risa malvada)

RYOMA: no suelo cono querida por favor

En eso llega izumi

Izumi: hola les damos las gracias por leer y les agradeceríamos aun mas si comentan un mega super beso

Los tres: adiosssssss


	2. Chapter 2 Nuestro Loco Amor

Hola minna volví, sé que me tarde años pero aquí está la actualización espero que les guste buenos nos leemos abajo

Dejen comentarios anegaiiii siii ese es el incentivo más grande para todo autor aunque sea anónimo siiii un millón de besos

Cap2 Nuestro Loco Amor

Esa noche izumi se las había arreglado para entrar en el departamento de Ryoma con sus "regalos" por pascuas en poco tiempo tuvo listo todo solo faltaba una cosa y esa era Ryoma  
-¿dónde estará?  
De repente se escuchó la puerta abrirse mostrando un cansado Ryoma se sacó el calzado y se dirigía a su cuarto donde estaba escondido izumi, estaba a centímetros de la puerta cuando sonó el celular del dueño de casa  
-Hola cuñadito querido...he si descuida izumi no sospecha nada...no te preocupes todo estará bien a y por cierto la pase fenomenal contigo hoy espero sigamos siendo cómplices porque de verdad eres increíblemente bueno en...  
De pronto se abrió la puerta dejando ver la imagen más sexi y amenazante que pudo ver Ryoma en su vida era izumi vestido con un traje de gatito sexi y una mirada de furia  
-Me tengo que ir después te llamo  
Ryoma corto el celular  
-Tu grandísimo baka que te crees engañándome con mi hermano eres el ser más horrible del mundo baka baka baka  
Lo decía llorando en versión chibi mientras golpeaba levemente el pecho de Ryoma  
-¿De dónde diablos sacas eso?  
-No lo niegues lo acabo de escuchar esto hizo lanzar a Ryoma una carcajada  
-Amor, calma yo no te engaño con shogo él y yo estamos en una misión secreta lo juro yo solo tengo ojos para ti corazón  
Dicho esto lo abrazo y comenzó a besar su cuello  
\- ¿de verdad?  
-Si yo solo tengo ojos para ti, pero dime cielo ¿qué es todo esto ?  
-bueno amor solo quise que pasemos una linda tarde de pascuas juntos  
_ muy bien entonces hagamos algo muy divertido  
Dicho esto alzó a izumi y lo depositó en la cama, comenzó a lamer y besar su cuello e ir bajando lentamente por su perfecta piel hasta llegar a sus botones rosados comenzó a jugar con ellos, mientras rozaba sus miembros entre si haciendo que izumi delirara de placer

-Ryo…

-shhh solo disfrutemos el momento

Dicho esto bajo hasta la entre pierna de izumi y se metió el miembro del menor en boca, estuvo en eso largo rato hasta que izumi se vino en su boca

Después de eso le dio tres dedos a izumi para que los lamiera este sin ningún tiempo que esperar se los metió en la boca asi los lubrico hecho esto, Ryoma metió uno de los dedos en la entrada de su amor provocando un gemido de placer en este

-haa Ryomaaaa

Esto era como muisca a los oídos del mayor quien apresuro a meter los otros dos para terminar de dilatar la zona cuando vio que esto no era suficiente para izum saco los dedos y los remplazo por su ya muy erecto miembro que al entrar provoco una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo, siempre que estaba con su amado era mágico y provocaba muchísimas sensaciones en él, cuando sintió que kas caderas de izumi se movían este comenzó con el vaivén lento para después a pedido de su niño aumentara el ritmo

Ryoma me vengo

Yo igual hagámoslo juntos

Dicho esto comenzó a moverse más rápido cuando Izumi se vino en el vientre de amos apretando su entrada y por ende al estrecho a un más sus paredes y provoco el clímax de su pareja quien agotado por la acción se dejó caer sobre Izumi

Te amo izumi

Yo también te amo cielo, ¿pero si no hablaban de una relación clandestina con mi hermano de que hablan?

A eso bueno después lo sabrás vida en el concierto de mañana de shogo

Dicho esto los dos amantes se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo

Notas de autor:

Al final pude actualizar siiiii espero les gustara mañana subo la conti sin falta

Rey: más vale sino la gente que lee esta cosa se aburrirá y te mandara al diablo

Coni: see y tú no quieres saber en que anda shogo

Rey (rojo): noo para nada

Shogo. Lo lamento amor tendrán que esperar tu y los que leen este finc muy loco

Coni: si mañana lo sabrán

Los tres: adiós un beso


	3. Chapter 3 el concierto

_**Holaaaaa regrese amores este es el último capítulo de esta pequeña historia los amo espero dejen comentarios el tema utilizado es del amor de mi vida Daigo de los breakerz se llama Hikari un beso nos leemos abajo**_

**Capitulo tres el concierto**

Era la mañana del concierto Izumi y Ryouma se las arreglaron para llevar a Rei al concierto (Izumi le lloro).

Estaban sentados en primera fila de frente al escenario Rei estaba refunfuñando algo del trabajo y que Shougo no los necesitaba para hacer su presentación mientras Izumi y Ryouma sonreían de pronto las luces se apagaron y en el escenario surgió con humo los dos guitarristas uno después de otro las chicas gritaban de emoción pues sabían quien seguía hubo más humo los reflectores apuntaron al centro del escenario y se produjo una pequeña explosión y de ella surgió un flamante Shougo

* * *

-Buenas noches ¿están listas?

Grito siiiii El Público

-Muy bien

El concierto transcurrió lo mas bien como siempre Rei se perdió en la voz de Shougo ya serian las tres horas del espectáculo cuando de pronto Shougo comenzó a hablar de nuevo

-Minna ahora quiero dirigirme a una persona en especial…esa persona a la cual le dedique todas y cada una de mis canciones de amor

Todos gritaron de emoción y Rei comenzó a ponerse rojo

-Quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante en mi vida y te amo

Gritos de nuevo

-Y esto es para ti….

Comenzó la música y Shougo comenzó a cantar

Hikari

Terashite kureta hikari  
Kondo wa Boku ga terasu kara  
Owarinaki ai wo kimi ni sasagou

Zutto aruitekita Kono michi  
Furikaereba ano hi hay Boku  
Nasakenakute tayorinai keredo  
Hitomi dake wa itsumo asu wo mitsumeteta

Wazukana kibou no hikari sae mienakute Samayou hibimo  
Muda jyanai Nanimo Machigai jyanai  
Kakegae no Kiseki nai wo Boku wa ima koushite Aruiteru  
Yume jyanaiyo  
Mabayui hikari no Sasu Bacho ni Boku wa iru

Donna ni kujikesou na tokimo  
Kimi ga soba ni itekuretane  
Daijyoubu kimi no hitokotode  
Boku wa nando demostración mata arukidaseta

Kimi ga terashitekureta hikari Kondo wa Boku ga terasu kara  
Kono koe de Kono hitomi de Kitto  
Yasashii nukumori wo kanjita Tomoshibi nidoto tayasanaiyouni itsudatte  
Towa no chikai subete kimi ni sasagukara

Michite wa kakeru tsuki no youni mata kurayami ni otosaretemo  
Nando tachimukaeba datte iisa donna toki mo Wasurenaide  
Mata hi noborukara wa

Donna ni Kimi no hanareteitemo koto donde irukara omotte  
Kimi donde aishiteirukara Zutto

Kimi ga terashitekureta hikari Kondo wa Boku ga terasukara  
Kono koe de Kono hitomi de lema  
Kakegae no Kiseki nai wo ima bokura tomo ni Aruiteru  
Yume ni mita hikari no Sasu bachode  
Bokura wa mada tabi sin Tochuu kimi no yume Boku no yume kasanete Mirai que  
Towa no ai wo katari tsuide  
Boku a Kimi no monogatari etapa wa Tsuzuku owarinaki él

Lalala lalala hikari Sasu Bacho él (X2)

* * *

Todo mundo se emociono muchísimo y comenzaron a aplaudir.

Media hora después estaban un Rei y un Shougo en el camerino del segundo

-Y ¿te gusto?

-No estuvo mal

-Hoo Rei y yo que creí que te emocionarías (un poquito triste)

-Jaja me gusto

Se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios

-Esta noche tendrás tu recompensa…

_**Fin...**_

Bueno cielos ya lo termine a este finc siiii lamento que alla sido tanta la espera ojala les alla gustado les dejo el link del tema Hikari de los Breakerz es el ending 34 de Detective conan espero les guste yo amo este tema me parece muy lindo voy a subir el video oficial a mi cuenta en faocebook CONSTANZA SEGUCHI (misma foto de perfil que la de mi cuenta aquí) los amo besos espero comentarios aunque esté finalizada la historia amo leerlos un besiiitooosss

watch?v=r7LUYgxo7zw


End file.
